


King's Gambit 王翼弃兵

by thymeindeepforest



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeindeepforest/pseuds/thymeindeepforest
Summary: 在颇斯廉和魏德纳的两个时刻
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	King's Gambit 王翼弃兵

1

“有你的包裹，”Andrew拿着一杯咖啡从起居室走过来，把包裹递给坐在电脑前的Eduardo，“是你买的吗？这真的......很轻。”

“不是，”Eduardo困惑地接过包裹，“我不知道……我最近没有买过东西。”

Andrew耸耸肩：“或许是朋友寄给你的。”

“这上面甚至没有寄件人地址。”Eduardo摇头，拆开了包裹，“我没有让美国的朋友知道新加坡的住址。”

Eduardo拆开包裹，往里望了望，然后倒出一枚小小的象棋。那是一枚白色的王棋。Andrew从他脸上看到一点疑惑又熟悉的表情，开口问：

“你见过这枚棋子吗？”

“我不确定，”Eduardo摇摇头，“没有。这只是枚普通的王棋。”

“我看看。”Andrew对这件事表现出不合时宜的热情让Eduardo有些招架不住，把棋子递给他。

“棋子侧面刻着什么。”Andrew观察了一会儿，拿出手机，用摄像头照着侧面浅浅的刻痕读了出来：“The Porc.。”

“这是坡斯廉的棋子，”Andrew皱着眉头说，“这是怎么回事？”

“我……不知道。”Eduardo说。

“算了……你在干什么？”Andrew绕过来，看了一眼Eduardo面前的电脑屏幕，桌面上打开着的是Eduardo毕业典礼时的照片文件夹，“哈！你不和美国的朋友来往，却又在看以前的照片？”

“我在考虑要不要洗几张出来摆在书架上。”Eduardo耸耸肩。毕竟相隔几万英里，怀旧一下也情有可原。

“希望我当时在那，”Andrew说，“你看上去傻极了。”

“你那时在干什么来着？”Eduardo偏着头回忆，“我记得我邀请你了。”

“我在伦敦实习，”Andrew说，“还交了女朋友，那天正好是她的生日，老兄，我不得不选。”

“我想起来了，”Eduardo恍然大悟，“她现在怎么样？”

“天知道！”Andrew笑了。

Eduardo正想说什么，Andrew却突然指着屏幕说：“等等，Zuckerberg为什么在那？”

“什么？”Eduardo没有反应过来。

“看，这个角落，”Andrew指了指屏幕上左上角的一个身影，“那是他，不是吗？”

Eduardo沉默地注视这张照片。

那是张合照，他和朋友们站在一起，没有看镜头——显然有人从别的角度拍下来的——他穿着学士服，笑得很开心。

背景上的那个人穿着短袖T恤，手插在口袋里，表情严肃，不知怎么看向了镜头，好像他才是主角。的确，那就是Mark。

Eduardo从没注意过这个细节，从没注意到Mark和他像这样被意外捕捉到了同一个画面里。这巧合几乎让他抖了一下。

“我不知道他也去了。”Andrew好像很感兴趣，这让Eduardo莫名慌张起来，“你们碰面了吗？”

“没有。”Eduardo语气有些僵硬，带着点抗拒。

“也许他是去见朋友的。”Andrew摸了摸鼻子，试图自圆其说，“他是06届的不是吗？他一定有很多朋友毕业……”

“不，”Eduardo关掉了照片，“他没有朋友。

2

Mark从不指望Eduardo能够原谅他。在他下定决心要稀释股份的时候就已经预见到了这样的下场。事到如今，他不会说是自己活该，但他差不多是那样想的。6亿美元，这很公平，大概第三次质证的时候他就告诉Sy了：给他钱，给他他要的一切，只要Facebook还是我的。

Sy坚持他们可以做到更好。在不让他那么痛苦的情况下？ 在不让他那么痛苦的情况下。

他同意了。毕竟他并不是什么时候都有这么多见Eduardo的机会，虽然他看起来总是没什么精神，也几乎不和他目光交流；他问他问题时从不亲自开口，总是用眼神示意律师，回答的时候微微侧着椅子，刻意避开他的方向。Mark注意到了，但在这一年时间，将近10次质证里，他什么也没有说。

直到Eduardo最终提起了那19,000美元，准确地说，是Gretchen提起的。Mark冷漠地看了他一眼，在纸上写下一组算式，抬头说：“和我的结果一致。”Eduardo看着他，像是对他失望透顶，Mark毫不避讳地与他对视。

Eduardo站了起来，Mark察觉到他的一丝摇摇欲坠。Eduardo无法忍受下去了，他推开那扇玻璃门，迈着那双长腿消失在走廊里。Gretchen叫停了质证，Mark一言不发，听着Sy和她的对话。

“稍后能继续吗？”Sy挠了挠鼻子，“下一次质证要一个月后了。”

“我们都不希望这无限地拖延下去。”Gretchen冷静地说，“你的当事人一直在阻挠我们为此付出的努力。”

“我很抱歉。”Sy说，“但我依然很难向你保证这不会再次发生。你知道Mark……”

Mark离开了房间。他经过一个转角，一抬头，在走廊上看见了Eduardo，下意识地低下头，仍看见半截苍白瘦削的脸，嘴唇里叼着一支烟，烧了一半。不锈钢纸篓上面的烟缸里有几丛冷掉的烟灰。

他若无其事地走过去，Eduardo没有看他，但也没有转身离开，漫不经心地看着对面墙上一张陌生人的合照。Mark以为他再也无法和自己共处一室，但此刻的沉默显然构筑了一种尚且无害的平衡：他和Eduardo，相隔一个纸篓，相安无事。

Eduardo在抽烟，空气里有一股泠冽的苦味，Mark从不知道他喜欢这样的味道。Mark习惯了他从前用的那种柔和沉稳、带一点甜香的须后水，在剑桥镇的冬夜里，总从离他不远的地方飘过来。这烟的味道让他身上发冷。

Eduardo抽完烟，用力摁灭烟头，从他面前经过，仿佛他不认识Mark。Mark也没有转头看他，只是盯着他看过的那副墙上的照片，嗅着空气里的烟味，以及一丝似有若无的须后水的甜香。

Mark又在走廊上多呆了五分钟才回到会议室：他们不该接触，遑论独处，尽管那也算不上独处。Sy和他打了个招呼，走过来，用一种在他看来是安抚孩子的语气说：“接下来三个月Eduardo都不能参加质证，他要准备毕业。”

他要毕业了。Mark麻木地想，他会去哪里呢？任何地方，他立刻回答了自己的问题，这下他可以去任何地方了。

“还有，他决定起诉你。”Sy看起来非常抱歉，“我试图劝说Gretchen，但这是Eduardo的最终决定。”

Mark察觉到一阵颤栗攀上脊背，即便他没有表现出来，只是板着脸点点头：“你是说这官司还能拖上几年？”

“恐怕是的，”Sy说，“短期内没有结束的希望。”

“很好……”Mark舔了舔嘴唇，“我是说，这很糟。”

他看向Eduardo的方向，他站在桌旁，正低头和Gretchen说着什么。

Mark看向Sy：“让我们谈谈这件事。”

3

Mark看着一个穿学士袍的亚洲女生笑着从面前跑过，想起自己离开学校的时候也是毕业季。一切看起来都和他离开时没有区别，但又有太多东西已经永远改变了。事实上，如果他没有休学，也该是现在毕业。只不过两年而已，感觉上却像是永远。

他抓住两个正在说笑的毕业生，问她们经济系的毕业典礼在什么地方，她们给他指了方向，告诉他拍照时间就快要过了。

“我不是经济系的。”Mark困惑地说，他确信自己绝不会被错认成衣冠楚楚的经济系学生。他们和他就像磁铁的两极。

“抱歉，”深棕色头发的女生捂着嘴笑起来，“你不是IT人员吗？”Mark有些语塞。至少她们没有把他当成经济系。

他很快找到了经济系拍毕业照的地方，在一旁踌躇着，远远地望向雀跃的人群。他知道Eduardo就在那群人当中，和他的朋友们一起。他从侧面楔进人潮，仰起头，却又不敢太过明目张胆地寻找Eduardo。直到现在，他都不确定自己到底为什么出现在这里，也不知道自己要做些什么。

但他兜兜转转，无论如何也没法在一众学士袍中间找到Eduardo。他有些急躁起来。或许Eduardo已经照完相提前离开了。Mark几乎就要拿出电话，但最终还是忍住了。他们不联系对方，这是心照不宣的规矩。他可以想象Eduardo直接摁掉他的电话。他自然也能想象他看到自己的时候该有多惊讶。

Mark发现Eduardo的时候，他站在人群外围没那么拥挤的地方，正要和朋友合照，嘴大大地咧开着。Mark看向远处，正对上一个漆黑的镜头，看到它似乎在阳光下闪了一下。

Eduardo完成了照相，向后转过脸，像是在找其他的朋友。接着他看到了Mark，不可置信的目光在Mark脸上粘了好一阵。笑容是缓缓从他脸上消失的，他的嘴角紧绷着，麻木地转过脸，和朋友交谈起来。

Mark就在那里等待着Eduardo，艳阳照着他，让他的额头渗出一点汗。Eduardo向他的方向看了好几眼。他心知肚明。

差不多过了三十分钟，一切看起来快要结束了，Eduardo的身边只剩下一两个人。Mark走到Eduardo面前，伸出手说：“恭喜。”

“谢谢。”Eduardo面色僵硬地握住那只手，很快松开了。

“这是你朋友，Eddie？”两个男生凑过来，看着他，问Eduardo。

“Mark Zuckerberg。”Mark向他们抬了抬下巴。

两个人面面相觑，露出尴尬的神色，随即介绍了自己。他们比Erica的朋友识趣得多，拍了拍Eduardo的肩就离开了。似乎所有人都知道他们两个之间发生的事。Mark心想，以他对Eduardo的了解，他真的不是那种会把疮疤揭给随便什么人看的人。

“你的朋友都知道？”Mark摸了摸鼻子，“关于……Facebook。”

“当然知道，”Eduardo皱着眉头，“你不看《深红》吗？”

Mark突然释然了一些，换了个话题：“我们是同级了。”

Eduardo看了他一眼，好像突然意识到自己还戴着学士帽，一把摘了下来，“你为什么在这里？”

“几个朋友……”Mark语焉不详。

“我还有事，”Eduardo冷淡地转身，“失陪。”

“我想我们可以谈谈。”Mark叫住他。

“如果是关于撤诉的事——我不会撤诉的。”

“不，我不是想让你撤诉。”Mark说，“……我们谈谈，就我们两个。”

“我们不该接触。”Eduardo停下来看着他，“有什么事可以和我的律师谈。”

“这和官司无关。”

“那我们没什么可谈的。”Eduardo抱着双臂，别开眼去。

Mark摇摇头，问他：“还记得坡斯廉吗？”

Eduardo慌乱地抬起头来盯着他：“我们说好了不提这件事。”

Mark只是耸了耸肩。

4

“……Mr. Zuckerberg，”Winklevoss家的律师似笑非笑地问，“2004年11月15日，你为什么要进入坡斯廉俱乐部？”

Sy的手指在桌上点了几下，Mark微微抬起眼皮说：“我不记得自己去过。”

Eduardo有些焦虑地扯了扯自己的领带，从面前的水杯里喝了一口水，然后低头和Gretchen说了句什么，Gretchen给他一个手势，让他放心。他靠回椅背，看了一眼坐在不远处的Mark。他正在纸上涂写着什么。

白发律师戴上眼镜，拿起一份文件，他的眼镜挂在鼻尖，布满皱纹的嘴微微凸起着，读起文件上的内容来：“11月13日，Mr.Zuckerberg从加利福尼亚飞往纽约与投资人碰面，之后回到杜布斯费里的父母家。11月14日，继续会见投资人。11月15日，他来到波士顿，回到哈佛和朋友见面，有人看到他出现在柯克兰的餐厅。”

Mark一言不发，律师放下手里的文件，转向Eduardo，盯着他说：“当天晚上，有人看见Mr. Zuckerberg和Mr. Saverin从坡斯廉俱乐部门口走出来。事实上，他还拍了照片。”他拿出一张放大的照片，上面布满噪点：两个人影从一扇大门里走出来，肩膀靠在一起，看起来很亲密。

“您有印象吗，Mr. Saverin？”他把照片推到Eduardo面前。Eduardo看着照片，沉默不语，耳朵几乎红透了。

Gretchen冷静地说：“我不明白这与本案有什么关系，我的当事人更没有必要回答这个问题。这根本算不上是什么证据——不仅来源可疑，而且不能证明任何事。”

“Mr. Saverin声称自己和Mr. Zuckerberg只是校友和同一个兄弟会的成员，”白发律师依次看向Gretchen，Eduardo和眉头紧皱的Mark，“但事实上他们两人曾不止一次破坏了各种规章制度。从一起开发Facemash，到一起窃取我当事人的想法，再到这个——在我的当事人起诉他们的两个月之后，未经允许，一起擅自进入我当事人所在的终极俱乐部。”

“综上，我并不认为Mr. Saverin可以如诉讼回应函中那样把自己撇清。他仍是本案的共同被告。Mr. Saverin和Mr. Saverin是关系密切的朋友——这点从照片上也不难看出——Mr. Saverin有一切理由替Mr. Zuckerberg隐瞒他窃取我当事人的事实。因此，他的证言，尽管有誓词的约束，恐怕并没有足够的可信度。”

“我在起诉他——”Eduardo忍不住说，“——我在起诉Mark！”

“Eduardo。”Gretchen出声安抚他。

“事实上，”Mark丢下笔，发出清脆的响声，让整个会议室变得更加安静，“那是Eduardo签完股份转让协议的两周之后。”

Eduardo僵硬地把头转向他，Mark没有看他，只是盯着白发律师的眼睛，飞快地说：

“我回到哈佛是为了向Eduardo要另一份放弃投票权协议的签字，这两份协议将会稀释他的股份，剥夺他在公司的话语权。你的当事人正在起诉我，所以我提议一起去坡斯廉找他们，让他们放弃对Eduardo的起诉。他们不在那里，所以我们就出来了。”

“你们二位那时还是朋友吗？”律师挑了挑眉。

Eduardo拿起杯子来喝了一口水，手指紧紧地抓住杯子，才不至于洒出来。

“据我所知，不是。”Mark的表情岿然不动，只有那双蓝眼睛变得幽深，“这回答了你的问题吗？”

“好吧。”律师往椅子上一靠，“下一个问题。”

质证休息时间，Mark在洗手间看到Eduardo。水龙头有些漏水，发出规律的啪嗒声。

“Sy已经和他们谈好价钱了。”Mark说，“他们只是想讨价还价……我不会让他们得逞的。”

Eduardo正在洗手，甚至没有理Mark。

他拿纸巾擦干手，扔进纸篓，然后才开口说：“你练习过吗？”

“什么？”

“那段关于坡斯廉的话，”Eduardo说，“你练习过吗？”

Mark沉默了一会儿，说：“是的。”

“你知道他们会拿这件事做文章。”

“我不知道他们有照片。”Mark说，“但我想我总会需要在什么时候说服某人……有时候我会觉得这就是事实。”

“也许我们都应该这么说服自己。”Eduardo说，他看起来有些低落。

“也许。”Mark说。

5

坡斯廉发生了什么？

这是Mark经常问自己的一个问题，有些时候他并不止能得出一个答案，有时候记忆会出现明显的岔口。他知道你回忆得越多，记忆出错的可能性就越大，但他从来无法真正和任何人——事实上，世界上除了他以外的知情人只有Eduardo一个——无法和Eduardo讨论这件事。

就他所记得的，那时候他时常要去纽约和投资商见面；Eduardo对此不太高兴，他知道这一点。他的会面日程通常排得很满，他很难抽出时间去波士顿。但他已经不知道多少次邀请Eduardo来加州了，不是吗？他说过了加州更好加州是属于他们的地方。Eduardo充耳不闻。

他不明白的是，为什么让Eduardo签下协议之后，自己反而难以克制地想要见他。他明明想让他远离自己的。他提早离开杜布斯费里，去了哈佛，在去机场前和Eduardo大了一个电话。Eduardo听上去很惊喜，Mark的心也开始雀跃着。

波士顿的天黑得很早，尽管天气还并未冷到不可忍受。Eduardo穿着一件铁灰色的大衣朝着他走来，看上去英俊挺拔。Mark和他打了个招呼，发觉自己的胃绞成了一团。

他们在柯克兰的餐厅喝了一杯茶，Eduardo一直在说，天呐，Mark，你一定冻坏了。Mark捧着茶，告诉他自己不冷，接着提议去坡斯廉“给那对双胞胎一点颜色看看”。Eduardo稍稍犹豫便答应了。Mark知道他会的。

他们正准备进入世界上最等级森严的终极俱乐部捣乱，Mark不知道什么在等着他们。但这一点都无所谓，因为Eduardo会跟他在一起。一直是这样。Mark和Eduardo对抗世界。

他们偷偷地溜进去，穿过虚张声势的自行车房，踩着古老的楼梯深入坡斯廉的腹地，看着那些樱桃木的书柜、蒙尘的皮革精装书和盛着陈酿的水晶玻璃瓶，几百年前的肖像画目光灼灼地盯着来访者。他们为了让这一切看起来像是一种殊荣，实在是太努力了，以至于让Mark感到前所未有的滑稽。

“这就是最难进入的终极俱乐部。”Mark拿起一支雪茄，叼在嘴里，但没有点燃，“我们进来了。任何人都可以进来。”

Eduardo没有回答他，Mark一转头，看见他在扶手椅旁摆弄一副象棋。Mark放下雪茄，倒了两杯酒拿过来，在他对面坐下：“来一局吗？”

Eduardo有些惊讶：“你确定吗？”他们都知道Eduardo的棋艺比Mark高出多少。

“当然。”Mark喝了一口酒，把白兵下在E4。

Eduardo耸了耸肩，黑兵进到E5，Mark另推一枚白兵进F4。

“王兵开局。”Eduardo看着棋盘说。

“这样我就能掌握主动权。”Mark说着喝了一口酒，他很少喝烈酒，嗓子被天知道多少年的单一麦芽威士忌辣得微微沙哑，“接受，还是拒绝？”

“没问题，”Eduardo微微一笑，吃掉了他的弃兵，“但我会解决这个的。”

他总是答应Mark合理或无理的要求，然后被全校女生讨厌，被落在加州的机场，被踢出公司。现在轮到Mark对抗Eduardo。他顶上一只白兵。

他们每下一步就喝一口酒，有时候是两口，是以胜负比正常分得更迟缓。Mark看着Eduardo，试图让自己不要去想那几份协议，但它们始终在他脑海里和舌尖回荡。等到Eduardo封锁住他的王棋时，一瓶酒已经见底。

“我能回到上一步吗？”Mark问。

“不能，”Eduardo说，“你输了。”

Mark站起来，感到一阵眩晕，拿起那枚岌岌可危的王棋装进口袋：“该干点别的了。”

“嘿！”Eduardo朝他喊。他摇头晃脑的，看上去很高兴。Mark的胃混合着烈酒下肚的灼烧，再次绞在一起。他真的准备好放弃这个了吗？

楼下突然传来响动，Eduardo像受惊的小鹿，猛地转过头来，瞪大眼睛看着Mark。

“嘘…嘘……”Mark竖起指头让他噤声，拉着他的手走进另一个房间。Eduardo的手温暖而潮湿，顺从地和他的手指交缠在一起，没有要挣脱的意思。他知道Eduardo向来对他毫无防备。

他们在躲在背靠门口的沙发后面，露出两双眼睛，看着手电筒的光柱扫过地毯。Mark的手臂一软，跌在Eduardo身上，让他发出一声惊呼，Mark立刻捂住了他的嘴，Eduardo眨了眨眼睛，呼吸打在他的指缝间。

楼梯的的吱嘎声渐渐远了，Mark看着Eduardo，拿开自己潮热的手掌。

他不知道为什么自己满脑子就只是想要吻那双嘴唇。突然间，这种想法超过了死亡协议所带来的煎熬，超过了失去和Eduardo有关的一切的焦虑，甚至超过了对未来一切的恐惧。

“两种可能。要么你确实是我唯一的朋友。”Mark顿了顿，感到自己几乎要惊恐发作，“要么我爱上你了。”

Eduardo无措地看向Mark，而Mark的声音微微发颤：“接受，还是拒绝？”

6

“拜托，Wardo，就我和你。”Mark耸耸肩，“也许我要道歉呢？”

Eduardo看起来有些茫然，他总是这样，茫然、焦虑而踌躇， 转移话题说：“你不是还有朋友要见吗？”

“他们可以等。”Mark说。

他们像从前那样走回艾略特，Eduardo的学士袍认真地扣到胸口，走起来的时候，只有轻薄的下摆在飘动。他走路速度不快，但姿势轻巧，Mark跟在他身后，看着他手里学士帽的穗子一荡一荡。隔一条回廊的地方就是柯克兰，Mark匆匆向那里望了一眼，和Eduardo闪进门里。

Mark跟着Eduardo走进他的宿舍房间，里面整洁得出奇，墙角放着一个中等大小的行李箱。

“你已经打包好了。”Mark对他说。

Eduardo耸耸肩：“明天就搬。”

“去哪里？”Mark问。

Eduardo警惕起来，眯着眼看他。Mark摆摆手，表示不再问了。沉默突然袭来，Eduardo烦躁地盯着自己的手指。

“所以……”Mark咳嗽了一声。

“我没有放在心上。那是个意外。”Eduardo抬起头来看他，又垂下眼睛 ，“谁会想要在伏击朋友之后又对他做出那种事呢？”

Mark猜想自己的表情一定狼狈极了。但他很清楚自己要说什么。Mark几乎觉得自己百分百会被揍。事实上他倒希望自己被揍。因为这意味着Eduardo至少会碰到他，而不是像现在这样，和他保持一个让人发疯的距离。这句令他感到恶心的话蟾蜍似的从他嘴里蹦出来：

“我们还没打过分手炮。”

Eduardo诧异地看着他。不止诧异。受伤、厌恶、被冒犯。他像是要呕吐了。Mark打从心底里知道自己应该道歉，而且他知道Eduardo也在等待这个。然而Mark却给了他这个。他知道他挑动了Eduardo的某根神经，因为下一秒，一记勾拳就把他撂倒在地。

他觉得视线模糊，半边脸几乎失去了知觉。他飞快地站起来，摸了摸自己的脸，轻轻抽了口气。这是一年以来他们最亲密的接触。也许有些东西流进了他的嘴唇里，他努力辨认了一下，发现是血。他看到Eduardo愤怒的眼神里带上一点慌乱。

“这会对你很不利，”Mark没有去擦鼻子里的血，“如果我告诉法庭你打了我。”

刚才只不过是活动筋骨，现在Mark才开始全情投入，扮演一个十足的混蛋。他不介意Eduardo对着他的脸多来几下，毕竟他不靠这张丑脸吃饭，不像Eduardo——他的脸显然给过他不少特权。

“今年你没有送我生日礼物，”Mark说，“我许了这个愿望。”Eduardo看着他，让Mark觉得自己像一个嘉年华小丑，某种怪胎秀的演员。

“你为什么会变成这样？”Eduardo几乎要哭出来了。

_你不知道吗，Wardo？_

“晚上我来接你，”Mark生硬地说，“准备好。”

7

Eduardo收到Mark的消息，深吸一口气，套上西装外套，又回到卫生间里，盯着镜子里的自己看了一阵，打开水龙头往脸上泼了一捧水。 **他准备好了。**

他在艾略特的门口看见等在那里的Mark：他站在路灯下，换了一件衬衫，还打了领带。Eduardo垂着头，微微抬眼看他，分心地想，这几乎像一场约会。走下门口的台阶，他看到Mark嘴角肿胀的暗红色伤口。他的杰作。

他在经过Mark身边时稍稍停留了一下，Mark很快跟上来，凑近他，小声说：“你闻起来很棒。” Eduardo感到喉咙干涩，咳嗽了一声：“你要带我去哪里？”

“先去喝一杯吧。”Mark说。

他需要一点酒精，Eduardo想，以免过于失态。

他们看起来像是两个再普通不过的大学男生，Eduardo毫无障碍地进了酒吧的门，立刻有几个人向他招手；而Mark却被拦在酒吧门口要求检查证件。他阴沉地盯着像是患了肢端肥大症的门童。 _他_ **_他妈的_ ** _是个22岁的CEO，而这个傻逼竟然还在问他要证件。_ 更糟糕的是他并没有带。

Eduardo走过来，和门童打了声招呼：“嘿，Bill，放过他吧，今天是我们毕业的日子。”

Mark恍惚了一下，又看见门童斜睨着他，缓缓侧身让出一条缝隙。他倍感屈辱地从门童巨大的身躯旁闪过去，问Eduardo：“你看到了吗？那他妈是什么意思？”

“他们认识你，”Eduardo淡淡地说，“他们只不过在替我出头。”Mark张了张嘴，再没说话。

Eduardo去吧台替他们点了两品脱啤酒，让调酒师在自己那杯里加了半杯伏特加。两人异常安静地坐在嘈杂的人群中间。Mark肉眼可见的心神不宁，一整杯啤酒下肚后才放松下来，恢复了健谈。Eduardo透过啤酒杯透明的棱，冷眼看着他，并不说话。Mark看起来并不在意。Mark向来如此，从来不在意他说了什么，做了什么。Mark只在乎自己。

喝下另外半品脱，Mark的眼睛里开始往外冒火星，他还没到醉的地步，但已经兴奋起来，不留余地地贬损那个门童，这间酒吧乃至整个学校，等到感到周围开始有目光聚集在他们身上时，Eduardo才打断他：“你喝多了。”

“没有，不过我确实不该喝得太多，”Mark说着自顾自离开桌子，“我要去洗手间。”

Eduardo有些尴尬，他不知道Mark是否在暗示什么。即使他存心想要羞辱他，也不至于要在这里上他。他的表情一定扭曲到十分明显了，就连Mark都注意到了他的不对劲，皱着眉走过来，问他：“你反悔了吗？”

Mark盯着他，像是要把他的脸盯出一个洞。Eduardo突然觉得他很痛苦——得了吧，他有什么可痛苦的？Eduardo攥着一颗沮丧到能拧出水来的心说：“我没有答应你任何事。”

Mark低着头，一双手无处安放，只好插在口袋里，看上去笨拙又幼稚。Eduardo侧着身子避开Mark，觉得自己应该立刻就走，他并不想听Mark用更多恶毒的话攻击自己：他甚至为了Eduardo打了领带，这失望的怒火会把自己烧到灰都不剩。

“我要去洗手间了。”Mark木然地说。

“我不会跟着你去的。”Eduardo冷硬地说。

Mark古怪地看了他一眼，挑眉说：“你在想什么？”

Eduardo突然脸红了。他知道昏暗的光线不会让这如此显眼，但Mark的脸亮起来，说：“等着我。”

Eduardo看着Mark的背影，羞恼地意识到Mark在安抚他，显然他又在他面前出丑了，以一种叫人无地自容的方式。

Mark回来的时候牛仔裤上湿了一块，他告诉Eduardo洗手间的水龙头坏了，Eduardo没有说什么。

走出酒吧时Mark说：“我猜你还没找到和你一起去魏德纳的人。”

Eduardo转过头来看着他：“你疯了。”

Mark舔了一下嘴唇。

Eduardo不知道自己怎么会和他一起走进图书馆，也不知道Mark从哪里弄来的学生卡。也许这对他来说确实并不那么难。

暑假即将开始，这个点的图书馆门庭冷落，Eduardo昂着头，维持着最清醒的姿态，匆匆掠过那些仍在埋首书堆的学生们，钻进高耸的书架中间。Mark以一种毫不可疑的距离跟在他后面。他一回头，看见Mark正盯着他的屁股看，皱着眉头，像是在钻研什么。Eduardo的耳朵发烫。

_是你自己提出的要在图书馆做。_ Eduardo对自己说， _这个人是Mark或其他人都_ **_无所谓_ ** _。_

Eduardo在最深处的书架旁停下。这里是最少有人经过的古典学板块，也比别处更暗一些，头顶的灯时好时坏，嘶嘶作响。书架的尽头甚至有一张书桌，上面是一个好钻故纸堆的学生曾经发奋的证据：一小座年纪看上去比他们还要大许多的书山，落了一层与世隔绝的灰尘。

Eduardo看着Mark，张着一双鹿眼欲言又止；Mark已经吻上来，但Eduardo很快推开了他。

“你不能吻我。”他的嘴唇柔软而丰满，为亲吻做好了一切准备，但那不是Mark应得的东西。他甚至舔了舔嘴唇，只是为了看Mark生闷气的表情。

Mark果然生气了。他摁着他的胸口，把他钉在书架上，望着他的眼神像只可怜的落水狗，也像只小狗似地在他颈侧嗅着：“我喜欢你身上的味道。”

他用犬牙使劲咬他的皮肉。他甚至不用费心去解扣子，Eduardo的领口总是敞开着，古老的书架摩擦着他的肩胛骨，同脖子上的钝痛一起刺激着Eduardo攥紧了Mark的领带。

Mark解开了他的裤子，伸手进去抚摸他的半勃，他甚至没注意到自己已经硬了，闭着眼睛，忍不住吞咽了一下。Mark突然衔住他的喉结，湿热的舌头划过那块敏感的皮肤，令他微微颤抖；Mark用劲不小，简直要把他的喉咙咬断了，他感到窒息，仰头大张着口用力呼吸，像只垂死的雀鸟发出嗬嗬的喉音。

他在Eduardo的臀瓣上用力捏了一把，又是一把，像是戏弄。Eduardo的阴茎在内裤里兴奋地抽搐了一下，膝盖软得几乎站不住，任由Mark对他上下其手。

Mark双手把他的内裤扯下来，手指伸进他的臀缝里，狠狠掰开，指尖碾过那个幽口。Eduardo吓得倒抽了一口气。Mark把他的一条腿抱起来挂在臂弯里，吻着他的耳垂：“你准备好了。”

Eduardo沉默。他不会告诉Mark下午他在浴室里替自己灌肠和扩张，然后坐在地砖上哭了半小时：他得确保自己非常、非常干净，好让Mark可以操自己。这一切都让他感到恶心。

Mark把手指插了进来，搅动着，摸索着。Eduardo用手捂着眼睛，嘴唇颤动着漏出一点呻吟；脚尖点着地面，保持一个倾欹的平衡，毫无还手之力。他觉得自己听到了不远处传来的一点木质地板的吱嘎声，于是紧抓着Mark的手臂，屏住呼吸。Mark完全没有要停下的意思，只是让他放松，自己的手指都快被他绞断了。

“我希望你去死。”他咬牙切齿地在他耳边说。此刻的Eduardo比任何一个时候都更恨Mark Zuckerberg。

Mark没有理他，只是把他的大东西捅了进来。Eduardo想，他从来不知道Mark这么大，这他妈一定顶到胃了，而且他不记得他戴套了。可是他听见自己叫起来，用一种叫人反胃的沙哑甜腻的嗓音。叫他的名字。Mark。

该死的Zuckerberg看起来被他刺激得不轻，毫无节奏地在他身上耸动着，语无伦次地对他说：“……我在洗手间就射了一次。”他当然知道，操。

Mark试图吻他，但Eduardo执拗地别开了头：“不，你不能。”

Mark再次缓慢地动起来，直到Eduardo勾紧脚趾，变成一座十分柔软的古希腊雕塑。一股暖洋洋的感觉逐渐地从他的下腹升上来。

“还有谁这样操过你？”Mark像头小豹子一样用鼻子拱着他的脸颊。

“Christy，”Eduardo垂着头，慵懒地说，“用她的假阴茎。”

Mark有些发愣，低声咒骂了一句，用力顶了他几下。

Eduardo几乎要被顶穿了，但那感觉很好。

Mark还不赖，Eduardo把头靠在书架上想，比戴假阴茎的Christy更懂得取悦他。他抱着他来到那张书桌上，压在他身上操干起来。Eduardo感到周围的书山在颤动，灰尘簌簌地落在他们身上，像是夏天的雪花。

Eduardo好奇他们怎么会还没有被发现，他们闹出的动静很大——也许是古董的书桌发出了摇摇欲坠的声响，不断有书掉在地上，被震落或被Eduardo扫在地上的。好像没人在意。也许大家都忙着相信自己愿意听到的东西，他们在做的事甚至都不在选项里。

这件事不知从什么时候起变得不那么重要了。Eduardo想，他们又能怎么样呢，他都已经毕业了，而Mark是个他妈的肄业生。如果他们闹到媒体上去，全学校都知道Mark Zuckerberg不仅把Eduardo Saverin赶出了Facebook，还在图书馆像操个婊子似地操他，又能怎么样呢？

“我弄疼你了吗？”他听上去很紧张，Eduardo睁开眼睛看他，才发现眼睛已经被泪水模糊得什么都看不清了。Mark伸出手来在他的眼角上揩了几下。该死，他还插在他里面呢。

“没有。”Eduardo说，“他妈的动一动。”

Mark吻了他。Eduardo没法推开他。他尝到他嘴角的腥味，舔上去，舌头在伤口里搅动着，发现自己射了出来。

“你把书弄脏了。”Mark说，“这是本好书。”

“Fuck you.”

“Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit……”

“Fuck you, Mark!"

“Curisque ingentibus aeger spem voltu simulat, premit altum corde dolorem.”

“我是你唯一的朋友。”Eduardo喃喃着说。

Mark停止了咒语般的念诵。

“不，”他说，“你不是。

8

“你的包裹。”Andrew从网球场回来时给Eduardo带来了另一个没有寄件地址的包裹，“你搞清楚那枚棋子是怎么回事了吗？”

“还没有……”Eduardo干笑了两声，“我都快忘了。”

他拆开新包裹，从里面拿出一本书。

“维吉尔的《埃涅阿斯》，”Andrew看了一眼，“这是哈佛的书。”

Eduardo翻开扉页，上面果然有魏德纳的印章，书脊上还贴着编号的标签。他皱起眉头，翻开书看了几眼，说：“这是拉丁文的。”

“可能是凤凰社的恶作剧。”Andrew笑起来，“某种新式的入社考核，从图书馆里偷一本书，寄给一个现在居住在国外的前社员之类的——你知道你大三因为虐待鸡上校报之后他们就渐渐收敛了。”

“我没有虐待那只鸡！”

“别紧张，老兄，开个玩笑。”Andrew笑着摆手，“我后来查过，邮件是Winklevoss的一个小跟班发给深红的。”

“你从没告诉我。”Eduardo叹了口气。

“那时候已经毕业了，你在和Zuckerberg打官司，我想你大概没兴趣知道这些。”

Eduardo盯着手里的书，无意识地摩挲着绛红色封面上不显眼的几点暗色污迹，过了一阵才开口说：“好吧。”

他随手翻开这本书，看见某一行被铅笔重重地划了出来，他有些不安地看着那行诗，感到一阵叫人心悸的熟悉。

他问Andrew：“这是什么意思？”

“Forsan et haec olim meminisse iuvabit.”Andrew说，“也许某天，即使是这些也值得追忆。”


End file.
